The Broken Road to Home
by One-Hit-Wonder-One-Trick-Pony
Summary: set after the finale : My view on how Rachel needs to react, how I would react I'd be pretty annoyed tbh and very hurt. The road to happiness can be bumpy but the end result makes the ride worthwhile :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. DON'T OWN SHOW OR CHARACTERS BLAR BLAR...**

**MAIN CHARACTERS: RACHEL/SHELBY **

**ALL OTHER CHARACTERS... NOT SURE ON PAIRINGS YET**

**1ST GLEE FIC :) BE NICE PPL :d XX

* * *

**

It was the last day before the schools broke up for summer holiday. Everyone in Glee was planning a trip, all of them except for Rachel that is, who wasn't in a very sociable mood. Ever since Rachel found out Shelby adopted Quinn's baby, Rachel hasn't spoken to Quinn at all and very few of the other glee clubbers could get a word out of her either, which if you knew Rachel was very un-Rachel like. Not that they spoke often before, but it came to the point when Rachel wouldn't even be in the same room as any of them, nobody had heard her sing for over a week, even her MySpace page hadn't been updated. Nobody knew what to do. What was done was done they all just hoped they could be friends again, somehow they hoped they could get through to her.

Rachel had made her way over to Carmel High where she found Shelby alone shutting down the stage. Rachel paused for a moment just watching Shelby. Did she look any different now that she was a new mother to a baby?

Rachel moved closer towards the stage and called out to Shelby.

"Shelby?"

Shelby stopped what she was doing and turned to see Rachel stood in the aisle, she was surprised to see her there, she'd tried contacting her numerous times but she never picked up. She had wanted to head over to McKinley but something told her Rachel needed her space, she'd figured she knew she'd adopted Beth and needed time to adjust to the news. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she looked at Rachel. It was so fascinating to see yourself in another person; it really was like looking in a mirror.

"Hey, I'm glad you came, I've been trying to get in touch with you." Shelby makes her way off the stage and starts walking towards Rachel who is still standing in the aisle. Rachel waited to speak until Shelby was closer.

"I know. I wasn't ready to speak with you." Shelby was shocked at how much it hurt to hear that Rachel was avoiding her.

"I'm just going to just cut to the chase here.

Rachel looks down at her hands momentarily.

"Shelby. I've tried to be understanding and see your point of view throughout this whole thing. I have; and I've realised it isn't fair for me to not want you to have your second chance at being a mother. I won't deny you that. So, I won't bother you or Beth after today.

A daughter stares at her mother, a mother not a mom, just a woman who carried her for nine months, and she gives her an out, she's letting her off the hook. With the twitch of lips, Shelby Corcoran tries to smile; she appreciates what Rachel is doing.

"But.

A dramatic pause. It seems letting go comes with a charge.

"I can't help but feel basic human emotion. I was raised to not judge anyone before you know all the facts, having two gay dads' it teaches you a thing or two about perspective. I do see your view point, I do. I'm not your baby; not what you pictured all those years, and my very dramatic monologue proves that. I'm an adult, more or less. I know what I want. What I can do. What the whole world is about to some degree, there isn't much you could teach me that I haven't already been told. But this feeling of selfishness I can't shake it. I can't, and I've tried really hard.

Rachel stops, still trying to fight it, she holds her breath, and swallows down unwanted emotion.

"I can't stop thinking. Where's my second chance too? How come you just get the happy ending?"

Rachel stops for a moment now, allowing Shelby a chance to take everything she said in, and to allocate her time to respond. Yet, that response never comes. All Rachel sees is a stunned Shelby Corcoran, mouth hanging open, with some pain showing in her eyes. Anger. Another feeling Rachel feels stir within her.

"Wow. Shelby Corcoran is speechless. Any other day, I'd try to make light of this rarity. But not today. Not when I _need_ you to say something back.

Rachel sadly smiles; a short sarcastic laugh escapes her.

"I should have known better. Since when have I had anything from you?"

Rachel turns and is about to leave, but she pauses as a thought comes to her. She turns her finger raised, indicating she has one more point to make.

"Just to be clear, all this.

Rachel gestures to herself and Shelby with confusion.

"All this drama doesn't stem from jealousy of Beth. And I'm not being overly dramatic; which I can sometimes fall foul of being. I'm not jealous.

Rachel says with clarity.

"I pity her.

After a beat she adds.

"If her life with you is anything like your short, disappointing cameo in mine, then her life is going to be full of one let down after the other. And you willlet her down. Because the one emotion I know you feel is greed. And being a _mom _just isn't enough. You need petty awards and mindless adoration just as much as I do. That's why I know, it will never be enough; because as much as you try to replace something, it's never quite as good as the real thing. Not to sound too big headed, but I'm marvellous...

Rachel pauses, thinking back to the song they sang a few weeks before, and everything didn't seem so out of reach. She continues with her _dramatic monologue._

"I just hope you let her down at an age when she's still young enough to forget you. And if you give yourself a moment, and be really honest with yourself, you'll know what I'm saying is true, because you can't deny, I am you. And just like I am for you, you Shelby Corcoran; are one huge let down. "

Borrowing some none feeling from the usual emotionless Shelby, Rachel watches for a brief moment as one tear begins the descent of many, down Shelby's face. Rachel turns with just enough time spared as she allows her own tears to now fall. She hated being cruel, every fibre in her being was telling her to stop, but she just wanted to hurt Shelby like she hurt her, and she did it the only way she could, her voice. She would've sang it if she knew a song to sing, but she hasn't felt like singing in a while. That's what Shelby leaving her did. So Rachel does just that, leaves.

A crying mother is once again separated from her crying baby, although her baby isn't led away by someone else and into another person's waiting arms, her baby left her.

* * *

So? any good guys? Please let me know I die for reviews hahaha if you want more let me know or i can leave it as a one shot only a couple of days so review ppl if you want more xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews, they really made me smile :) **

**BookLover223, Simone, Jimmini, Tink607, fja, ElleGreenaway, AliceCullenForever101: Thanks you guys, and hey I haven't left it as a one shot, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. IssyBell91, I had actually write half of this chap before I saw your review so I hope you enjoy this ;)**

**Jazz: Wow awesome review haha I'm glad I got you into a frenzy as it means I'm doing something good right? You are right about both Shelby and Rachel, without wanting to give anything away, I'm going a certain route so Shelby realises a few things.**

**MarlisaKristine: I hated the way they dealt with the relationship too! Really annoyed me, all that build up for nothing basically :**

**Cissy Black Malfoy, whatthepho: Yeah, I feel like Rachel was too easy on Shelby, all that leading her on basically to rip it all away don't think it was very fair. Hopefully my fic will test Rachel's actions.**

**KSP33: I'm a huge shelby fan too don't let my Rachel hating on her fool you I love Shelby/Idina but I think Rachel needs to rebel a little make Shelby realise her actions have consequences.**

**starbuck128, dancinthrulife67: I think Shelby does have somethign to say back to that ;p but not this chap sorry :( Shelby needs time to take it all in because what Rachel said hit home, and she needs to think about what she's doing :)**

**Thank you guys... I think I got you all :) and all you who read, thanks, hope you can drop a review in the future, if not I hope you actually like this fic :) Enjoy...**

* * *

Rachel returned home, she just needed to be in her own space, her own little world and forget everything for a while.

Unluckily for Rachel it wasn't going to be that easy. As Rachel entered her house she paused in the entry way and called out to her fathers.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm home, I'm just going straight to my room though, I'll come down for supper later."

"Hey, not so quick sweetie, you've got a visitor."

Rachel rolled her eyes, this isn't what she needed right now. She let out a heavy sigh as she saw her Dad, stand before her with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow in thought, what had him so smiley? He takes Rachel's hand leading her into the front room where she sees her Daddy sat on the couch next to an uncomfortable looking Puck. Puck, what was he doing here?

"He's Jewish sweetie, and quite easy on the eye. Did I mention he was Jewish?" Her Dad whispers not so quietly to Rachel. Rachel once again rolls her eyes; it seems a trait she is using more. Rachel ignores her father's excited-ness and steps aside looking at Puck.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Berry, I was just asking your Dad's here about our trip away. They think it's a great idea, just what you need, so there was no need to worry.

Puck stands casting a nervous look towards Rachel's Dad on the couch then continuing.

"Hey, seen as you can come on our trip, why don't I come and help you pack?" Puck quickly makes his way towards Rachel grabbing her arm and guiding her out the room and up the stairs, as they're making their way towards her room, Rachel finally speaks.

"What are you _doing_?" Her voice rose slightly.

"It's okay, I know where I'm going, I've been here before, and I know you remember, 'cos no one forgets a make out session with the puckster."

Before she could organise her thoughts and retort she found herself in her room watching as Puck released her arm and walked towards her bed, and jumped on it, putting his arms around his neck, and looking at her with his trademark grin.

"What do you want Puck?" Rachel states in a no nonsense attitude even using the nickname Puck, she wasn't being cute here.

"Okay. Here's the deal. You may annoy the hell out of me with your self-assurance and your need for perfection. Always getting at me for miming during practice, even though those singing techniques are pointless...

Puck stops mid sentence as he receives a death glare from Rachel.

"For some people, but not for us, no!" Puck grins, a fake one, as he stares Rachel unsure how she was going to react. Damn him and his big mouth, everyone was relying on him to pull Rachel out of her deep funk, and he'd gone and offended Rachel by criticizing her and her music. Way to go Puckerman.

Rachel looks at Puck and she feels her facade dissipate. Even when he would make fun of her, Puck could make her feel like an everyday normal girl when her biggest worry was when she was next going to get slushied and how many spare outfits she'd need to bring to school, following those slushying.

"No one understands." Rachel closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath.

"I do." She opens her eyes to see a solemn looking Puck. Her body takes her towards the bed and she sits down on the edge, facing him, silently telling him to continue.

"My Dad. He may not have given me up at birth like your Mom, but I was never enough for him either.

Wow. Rachel was surprised at how Puck was opening up, where was this going? Puck pauses a moment debating whether to continue, he does.

"I've never told anyone this. A year ago, my Dad got in contact with me, he said he wanted to _reconnect._

At this Puck shakes his head.

"Of course I said yes, he's my Dad you know. For awhile it was great, we _bonded _he'd teach me new songs on the guitar, and I, I was glad he was finally around."

"But he isn't anymore? What happened?" Rachel questions. She was sat forward elbows on knees listening intently to what Puck was saying.

Pucks swallows and purses his lips.

"He got offered a gig, covering some old, past it, rock star. But, he went; he left, because his need to be on a stage was more important than staying with me."

Rachel felt a squeeze of her hand, she looked down, it was only now that she realised she must have taken Puck's hand.

Something happened in that moment, something that hadn't happened in a while. Rachel smiled a genuine smile.

"How is that meant to cheer me up? I figured the others sent you here to get me out of my 'funk'. How is hearing your pain going to help?" Rachel even makes the little quotations with the fingers when saying funk, as though her actually being in one was ludicrous.

"It's not suppose to cheer you up. Its to show you...

Puck looks Rachel in the eye, pausing a moment to make his point.

"You're not alone."

Rachel stands and begins pacing her room some; she turns to face Puck who is now standing too. Rachel was about to question him when Puck spoke first.

"You have everyone in Glee. As much as we try to deny it, we like you Berry. We need you." We okay, that calmed some of her building fear, and she didn't need any further complications at the moment her feelings were confused enough.

"A few of the others are outside waiting; Kurt's borrowed a vw micro of his Dad, so some of us are heading up to Hickory Hollow tonight. There's space for you, if you wanna pack a bag you can come back out with me."

Puck starts making his way towards Rachel's door. He stops mid way as he hears Rachel callout to him.

"How long are you going for?" Puck turns around a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Just for two days, a guy is coming to buy the van so Kurt's Dad needs it back." Rachel nods very slightly and Puck turns back around and makes his way out of Rachel's room, and outside.

As he opened the front door he was greeted with four faces looking at the door expectantly, as he appeared there alone, all four faces dropped. Puck felt bad as he made his way towards Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn. He looked behind and saw no movement his own face fell slightly. He thought he'd got through to her. Maybe he hadn't?

"Did she say anything?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"A little.

Puck watches as the girls and Kurt roll their eyes so he carries on.

"She asked how long we were going for. That's like girl code for I'm coming right?" Puck grins as he watches Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt all smile in excitement, Finn however just looked nervous, as he had done for the whole time they'd been heading towards Rachel's. He was curious as to what had gone on between the two.

"If Rachel's getting back to her normal self, then we need to give her at least a half hour minimum to pack." Kurt says with a grin.

"Why? Berry's wardrobe only consists of jumpers and skirts; it shouldn't be that hard to pick two?" Puck says in confusion, again, the girls and Kurt roll their eyes; even Finn managed an eyebrow raise.

Yet, Puck tensed as he heard a voice, which seemed to be the reason for Finns extra facial expression. Puck slowly turned around to see Rachel with her hand on her hip, the other holding a holdall, and a glare solely aimed at him. Maybe he had gotten through to her after all. However he wasn't sure if he was pleased about that or not. How was she going to react to him now?

* * *

**Here's a little update, thanks again for all your reviews and alerts they really do mean alot to me. As I said at the top, I have a week off now so I plan to update atleast twice this coming week. That's if you want them let me know :) Your ideas can influence the story as not all of it is wrote out. Most I have a few scenes wrote down I want to take place its just piecing them all together into one chap, or more. R&R, cheers, Lauren xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks for all the alerts and faves, and reviews, I'll get to you in a Mo. Sorry it's been a little late getting here I've been enjoying my break too much ha-ha, no I haven't had the time, been looking after my nephew, so much for my week away from kids ha-ha :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it's a little short, I felt it needed to be done. Oh, to address some of your reviews now; this isn't going to be Puckleberry romantic pairing, I am going to play with the idea as you will see in this chapter, and later ones, but they won't end up together, sorry, hope you will still enjoy this :) and yes Shelby will be coming up, next chapter will be a Shelby centric, where we will see her reaction to what Rachel said ( it's going to take place at Carmel, straight after Rachel left ;) ) So hope you all look forward to that. Okay review time :D**

**_somerandomreader: _****I hope what I've said above addresses your concerns, we will be seeing Shelby's reaction I hope it doesn't disappoint. Hope you keep reading and reviewing. :) x**

**__********_kayla: you thought what I did, it would be awkward and, I've got enough awkard planned for Rachel and Shelby, so I won't be going Puckleberry route. Thanks for reviewing :) x_**  


**_brightstar: I'd love to go on a glee trip too! hope you enjoy this one :) x_**

**_MarlisaKristine: Aww thanks, I'm glad you're liking this, I look forward to your reviews they make me smile :) see ;p ha-ha hope you enjoy this fic, the next one is Shelby x_**

**_mairze:Sorry, :( the only Puckleberry is only going to be a friendship one, although I will play with the romantic side, as you'll see in this chap, I'll have Puck questioning himself. Thanks for your review :) x_**

**_erfan18: Thanks, I do feel like Rachel needs someone, Rachel is the only one in glee who doesn't really have that one person to talk to, I think Puck could understand as stated in my chap, about his Dad, they could go down that route in the show, as his father's role in his life hasn't really been addressed, hope you continue to like this fic :) x_**

**_starophie : Aww I know, Rachel makes me cry too, when she's sad. My friends don't really like her character but I've really connected with her lol thanks for your review x_**

******_Hollie.14: It is coming just wait :) hope you will like it, thanks for reviewing. x_**

**__****_AliceCullenForever101: Aw thanks, I like Puck so he prob will play a larger roll in my fic, Rachel's dad's are kind of based on me so you'll prob have one trying to jump Puck ;p ha-ha  
_**

**_coastiewife465:Thanks for your review, hope you like Puck and Rachel's reactions :) x_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Why? Berry's wardrobe only consists of sweaters and skirts; it shouldn't be that hard to pick two?" Puck says in confusion, again, the girls and Kurt roll their eyes; even Finn managed an eyebrow raise._

_Yet, Puck tensed as he heard a voice, which seemed to be the reason for Finns extra facial expression. Puck slowly turned around to see Rachel with her hand on her hip, the other holding a holdall, and a glare solely aimed at him. Maybe he had gotten through to her after all. However he wasn't sure if he was pleased about that or not. How was she going to react to him now?_

_

* * *

_

"Damn.

Puck stood mouth a gap as he looked at Rachel, that wasn't the Rachel he was use to, he'd caught a glimpse when they did their theatricality piece, on that gaga dude, the outfit Rachel wore after she'd got her moms help instead of her dads that can't sew; he'd hated to admit to it but she looked, smokin'. Stood before him now, Rachel was wearing a blue and white striped cropped shirt, with some blue cropped denim shorts. Puck gulped as he looked down Rachel's legs, maybe if she didn't cover her legs up so much, she wouldn't get slushied that often. He rolled his eyes as he saw the sparkly pink sneakers, she hadn't changed that much.

Puck clears his throat as everyone stars at him.

"See you guys, it doesn't take that long to pack two sweaters.

Puck addresses the others, but then looks at Rachel with a frown.

"Have you been practicing your costume changes or somethin', 'cos you weren't wearing that outfit 2minutes ago?" Puck asks confused. Rachel smirks at him.

"My Dad's saw how depressed I was and thought I could do with a different kind of therapy session, and took me to do some retail shopping."

That was meant to explain everything, he thought girls took forever to get dressed, how did Berry change a whole outfit and pack in a manner of minutes. Damn he thought he had chicks pegged, but Berry was making him see things differently.

"I'm calling shotgun." Puck runs around the side climbing in, with a grin on his face, the others roll their eyes, each casting Rachel a soft smile and good to see you as they climbed in the car themselves.

Everyone was in the vw, except Kurt, he was the only one still out as Rachel made her way forward. He felt the need to say something nice after all the times he'd riled her about something or other.

"You really do look good Rachel. Who knew you had style." Well he couldn't be too nice now could he? He offered her a large smile so she knew he wasn't being cruel, she returned the smile, and walked past him, his eyes widened as he caught something on her outfit.

"Erm, Rachel you might want to erm. Here.

Kurt reaches his hand towards Rachel's bottom, she flinches instinctively, Kurt's own eyes widen and he quickly snags at a label that was sticking out, pulling it from her shorts. His eyes bulged again as he saw the price; he pocketed the label and smiled at Rachel.

"You really should take these off first. You know any other time; I would've left these on...

Kurt pulls another label from Rachel's top out, he looks around out of habit, although he doesn't think anyone would care about Rachel's labels, nor did he care if any one heard what he was about to say.

"But... I actually don't like seeing you hurt." Kurt reached forward and rubbed Rachel's arm affectionately, then climbed into the car and waited for Rachel to come in. She stood for a moment taking everything in; a small smile appeared on her face, which then grew into a larger one as she climbed into the car with everyone else. She was actually looking forward to spending some time away with these guys, and she was starting to believe that they were excited for her company too.

The start of the ride had turned into an awkward silence when no one knew how to start up conversation. Finn was driving and would keep casting long full looks into the back, Puck would roll his eyes at this, and in the back Mercedes and Quinn were sat next to each other exchanging small looks to the other, and Kurt was sat next to Rachel, but the way the seats were situated they were all facing each other. This caused for the floor to have a lot of attention made its way.

"Okay, you guys I've had enough of this silence. I may be hurting but I'm not going to break anymore if you speak to me." Rachel was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I..." Quinn struggles to find the words to explain herself; Rachel could clearly see she's been in a similar kind of torment, like herself.

"It's okay Quinn, I know it seems like I was mad at you. I wasn't.

Rachel stops and addresses everyone.

"I was hurt, and I was struggling to understand what was going on, I just couldn't speak to anyone, not even my Dad's, my therapist deduced I was in some posttraumatic state and would snap out of it as soon as I'd processed what I needed to.

Rachel clears her throat.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to any of you, I hope we can enjoy this trip away, don't be afraid to talk to me, I could really do with some friends right now." Rachel looks down; she feels a hand squeeze hers, and looks to see Kurt holding her hand, and Quinn and Mercedes looking at her with sympathy.

"We're here for you Rachel, we're your friends, and we're gonna make sure you enjoy yourself on this trip. We've even prepared a song for you, but we need to wait till everyone is together to sing it to you." Mercedes gives Rachel a smile, which she returns.

"What would you guys have done if I hadn't come?"

"Well Finn here is a classic Cusack boy and we would've borrowed a scene from say anything and sang outside your house." Puck speaks up from the front; everyone smiles, except Finn, who frowns which in turn makes everyone laugh harder.

"It was actually Santana's idea to sing you a song." Mercedes says, wanting to let Rachel know that it wasn't just them four who were there for her, they all were.

Rachel raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really; everyone missed you, that's why everyone is coming on this trip, not just to have a break away, but to help you." Mercedes explains softly.

Rachel tears up at this, she realised she needed all of them, she'd never really had friends before Glee, even during Glee she was still an outsider, but now, she actually felt wanted, and that made her feel good. Her mother may not want her, but her friends do, and that was enough, for now.

Rachel didn't trust her voice to speak, so she gave everyone a large smile, as they carried on down the road, in a comfortable silence this time.

* * *

**Sorry forgot to add this little note, I will try update Shelby's chap tonight if I can if not it will be 2moz thanks for all your attention to this fic i love it hope you continue to love it too :D much love xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, real life has been a right pain, I've not had much sleep, I've been exhausted, work's taken a lot out of me, I finally caught up with sleep and managed to get time away from work, to write this. I hope it satisfies you all, there is more Shelby on the way! :D **

**MarlisaKristine, xfrecklesx, broken-angel-shattered-heart, gemma, kayla, brightstar, somerandomereader,B13Bren, starophie, Hollie.14 Thanks for your reviews, sorry the update was so long I haven't forgotten about this fic, real life just got in the way, had to take care of myself... any ways I hope this chap fulfils some of your wishes. Hope you al haven't given up on this fic! **  


* * *

Failure; a word Shelby Corcoran didn't associate with herself, or the children she taught.

"Winning, it's a funny word. Winning to most means to come first, but I prefer prevail and succeed; succeed for instance, you don't need a trophy or first place to succeed, to succeed as long as you can honestly say you gave it your all, that you enjoyed yourself then you have succeeded. That's what is most important."

That is what she drilled into her children in glee, and all her classes. As long as you were happy with what you gave, you succeeded. You don't need the biggest grade or trophies, they are great if you do, but you shouldn't strive to only get them, if the only reason you're doing something is to 'win' then it is pointless. You should enjoy what you are doing foremost; whatever comes as a result is a bonus.

So, why was it now that she felt like a failure? Maybe because she was; she could honestly say she didn't give it her all. She was weak, she bailed. On her own daughter, nonetheless, how could she see this end result as a success?

Shelby had given up wiping at the tears that still fell down her face; it was pointless trying to wipe them away as more simply fell. Shelby had never felt failure in this entity before. She'd had her fair share of loss, even just playing the odd lottery ticket. She had never liked losing, but this, what she was feeling now; was the epitome of emptiness.

She had everything she thought she'd ever wanted in her arms, a baby girl, but she looked at the baby in her arms now and all she picture was _her_, Rachel. The mirror image of herself, at 15, even now the resemblance was uncanny. That's what being a mom should be about, seeing yourself in a child, yes it is the same even if that child wasn't your own, you should be able to see the values you set, the morals in which you raised that child and you would feel bliss.

Yet, as Shelby looked at the baby in her arms, all she longed for was to wrap her arms around her daughter. Tell her how sorry she was, how much she loved her, how she'd never stopped wanting or loving her. How proud she was. But, she didn't deserve that right, she didn't deserve the right to be proud, two men had raised her, they were with her when she cried they made it so she didn't know if she was thirsty or sad, they eased her pain. _They _had the right to be proud, she didn't. As much as it pained her, and it really did, she had no right, lawfully and otherwise to know and to be proud of Rachel. She gave up her right when she signed her daughter away. Even before she felt that first kick, when she'd felt her daughter move inside her, she didn't have any right to feel proud.

Once, again she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms, this time, she pictured the child's mother, a scared little girl who wasn't ready to be a mom. A little girl, that girl was the same age as her daughter how come it wasn't till now that she saw Rachel as still a child. Maybe it was because she looked like her and she appeared older at times, especially when she sang, she had a voice grown women would kill for. It was that she thought that blinded her, she first saw Rachel when was singing. Her baby owning a stage, and having a whole room full of people's attention fully on her, she appeared much more grown up then.

It wasn't until Rachel's little speech, or 'dramatic monologue' as Rachel had said, that she realised she was very much still a child. All this, she wanted to tell Rachel, she needed her to know how she felt, why she acted the way she did.

With her mind made up she wrapped Beth up and buckled her in her car seat, a destination in mind, she needed to do this.

One more, minute wouldn't hurt. Shelby hesitated, she didn't want to get out of the safe haven of her car, and she wasn't ready to be turned away.

No. She wasn't going to be turned away; she wasn't going to give up. She looked into the back seat and unbuckled herself; she was going to do this. Beth wasn't going to be in the same position as Rachel. She was going to know where she came from.

She carried the baby in her carrier and knocked on the door, awaiting a response; she looked at Beth and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Hi." The woman before her was shocked, Shelby could tell, but as her eyes filled with tears, Shelby realised they were of happiness not sorrow.

"Is that?" The woman choked out.

"Yes. This is your granddaughter. Her name is Beth."

"Wow. Erm, not that I'm not glad you're here, but why are you here?" Quinn's Mothers asks with a small amount of hope.

Shelby takes a deep breath.

"May we come in?"

"Of course." Judy leads Shelby and Beth into the living room, where they each take a seat. Shelby places the carrier next to her on the couch.

"I think Quinn made a mistake. I know that she's not ready to be a mom, but years down the line I know she's gonna regret not being there. I don't want that for Beth, or Quinn, and if Mr Puckerman wants to be involved then he can too. As can you.

Shelby cuts to the chase, and takes another deep breath.

"I want Beth to be surrounded by family, I don't want her to grow up and find out that she's adopted then be disappointed."

"Okay, but what do you want? How will this work? More than anything, I would love to know my granddaughter."

Shelby offers a kind smile.

"It would be great if I could talk to Quinn." Shelby looks around.

"Quinn has gone away for a few days, her and some friends from her Glee club."

Shelby's face falls, had Rachel gone away too?

"How long for?"

"They've rented a lodge for two days down at Hickory Hollow.

Judy looks at Beth and her eyes show great longing.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course." Shelby gently takes a sleeping Beth out of her carrier and places her into the arms of Judy, who, as soon as she has Beth in her arms begins to cry.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like my Quinny... I'm sorry." Judy tries to apologise. Shelby shakes her head.

"Don't apologise, she does. That is another reason why I want Beth to know her family from the beginning. I don't want her to be confused about why she doesn't look like her mom; I don't want to lie to her about her looking like her father. I made too many mistakes with my own daughter; I want to don't want that with Beth, for Quinn. Quinn doesn't have to lose out."

"Thank you. Thank you." Judy watches Beth full of awe, that's what it should look like, what a person looking at a family member should look like, a mother looking at a daughter, a grandmother, looking at a daughter.

Shelby looked at her hands she felt like she was intruding on a precious moment. She felt good about this, this felt right. She was going to try harder, make this right, for everyone. Including

Rachel. She just had to get in contact with her first. In the meantime maybe she could talk to some other important people. She was doing this the right way after all.

* * *

**I will try update tomorrow guys, but I do have some work to do *sigh* so will have to see hopefully you all review and tell me if you want more of this ! please :d hope you all enjoyed it :) thanks for reading everyone xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys once again sorry for the delay in update but work has been mad busy had lots of kids leavin and needed to do lots of file work before they left, and throw a party... So finally caught a break and wrote a little something, now I say little cos it is short, I just wanted to update something before i went out. Im at a 21st tonight if i wasnt it would be longer, I hope to update tomorrow if I can. Hope you enjoy this chap well call it a teaser :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and faved I'll thank you all personally in the next one as I'm in a rush have to get ready yet got half hr to get ready and be at a place 20 mins away think im going to be late haha**

* * *

One, two, three; her heart beat once too many, she was going to hyperventilate, damn. Shelby Corcoran never lost control, well not since one Rachel Berry. Rachel, one, two, calm, oh how the simple thought of Rachel washed away all temporary fear, yet when she came face to face with her, all the fear came rushing to and she would say or do something stupid. She wasn't going to do that tonight, not now, not when it was so important. A figure appeared at the door from where she just knocked.

"Hello, Mr Berry, I'm Shelby Corcoran, I'm Rachel's mother." Shelby appeared in control but on the inside she was in pieces, this man and another held the key to reuniting her with her baby.

His face was stoic; he didn't appear affected by her declaration.

"I know who you are, and I know why you're here. Rachel told us everything."

Shelby nods meekly, she shouldn't be surprised by that, Rachel wasn't the type of person who kept anything bottled up; she hated not talking, that much she knew, and also, sadly, she knew she confided in her fathers, because she blindly trusted and loved them so.

"But, you don't know why I backtracked on her."

"I do. You realised the responsibility that came with a grown up daughter, how much Rachel is dependent on people's approval, you didn't want to be a part of that." Her father spoke as a matter of fact.

A lone tear fell down Shelby's face.

"That's not the reason, the opposite in fact, that's why I'm here. You know we can be civil about this." Shelby pleads.

"You don't have anything to threaten me with Shelby, so don't play games with my daughter's heart."

"She's my daughter too. You know I came here with the intentions of being a bigger person, but considering everything I gave you, you could show me a little more hostility." Shelby's voice holds a small amount of malice.

"You lost any kindness from me, the moment you broke Rachel's heart. You should never have contacted her if you were always going to walk away."

"That was never my intention! I wanted a relationship with Rachel; _want_ a relationship with her, but you know, when she told me about you and her other dad, and how when she was upset you would get her some water, so it got she wouldn't know whether she was sad or thirsty. I realised then, how selfish I'd been in contacting Rachel, how, how I didn't have the right to know her yet. I didn't want her to discover the true reason why I hadn't been in touch before, you and I both know I wanted to. If it wasn't for Leroy..."

"I think you've said enough Shelby." Shelby is interrupted.

"No, I've kept quiet for long enough. You listen to me, or I tell Rachel the real reason why I stayed away, and it won't be pleasant, and all your nice memories she has of you will be tarnished, but that's not what I want, so please. Please, listen to me."

"Harem, you're not chatting up the take out guy again are you... Shelby!" A voice is heard nearing the doorway both faces show unease.

"Leroy." Shelby takes a deep breath, ready for the door to be slammed in her face. Yet, she watches as Harem holds up a hand, and speaks.

"No, Leroy. We were kidding ourselves thinking we could have Rachel to ourselves. When we first heard Rachel sing we knew where her talents would take her, and what that would mean for us; that we'd be sharing her with the rest of the world, and we were proud, we accepted that. So why can't we give Shelby a chance. I think you need to come inside Shelby." Harem doesn't ask for Leroy's view he tells him as it is, and steps back to welcome Shelby inside.

Shelby was taken aback she didn't expect that response but she nodded and her feet moved on their own as Harem stepped back she moved across the threshold and into the Berry household. She was finally entering Rachel's home.

"Okay guys we really need to get outside that pool has been waiting for us!" Kurt exclaims.

"The pool will still be there in five minutes, just let the others finish unpacking." Finn speaks up. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"This is ridiculous; we're on holiday, your just being stroppy because Rachel hasn't looked twice at you." Kurt says hoping he'd get some kind of response from Finn.

"Yeah, well I remember you not being too happy when I turned you down, so give me a break." Finn leaves the room and heads outside. Just then the girls all enter with Puck. Kurt was staring at the door.

"Earth to Kurt... Lady Gaga is a Dude." Mercedes and Puck both try to get Kurt's attention; Puck's getting Kurt's attention as well as a glare as Kurt finally turns.

"Where's Finn?" Rachel questions. Kurt looks a little panicked but recovers quickly.

"He's outside, I don't think he could wait any longer to jump in that pool." Kurt shares a look with Mercedes and Quinn, the look goes unnoticed by Puck and Rachel who were both looking at the door.

"Well I think he had the right idea. Come on, Zantanna and the others will be here soon. Let's get in before we need to help them all unpack."

Quinn suggests then without waiting for the others makes her way towards the door, she casts a look back to the others, and Mercedes and Kurt immediately follow. Rachel and Puck hang back they look at each other a moment as they stand in the door way, Puck gestures with his arm.

"After you." Rachel smiles up at him and heads out after the others. Puck watches Rachel's back and wonders what the hell he was thinking. More importantly, what was he feeling.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading and reviewing and faving it means alot will update asap. Hope you continue to enjoy :) xxx**


End file.
